


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Beginnings, Middles and Ends. [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings, Middles and Ends. A series of 3 drabbles on Fernando and Sergio's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this tiny series. It is actually one of the favourite things I've ever written. And the first.

**_Beginnings._ **

It was easy in the beginning.  
  
They were young and only had responsibilities that they would later find silly. They were so carefree. Full of expectations, love, hope and determination. They felt as though nothing could ever over throw them. Nothing could ever beat them to the ground.  
  
In the beginning, they thought that that they could conquer all. As long as the other was by their side.

  
In the beginning, they were naive and willing.

  
Not knowing that beginnings were always the easy part, that what came later, would be harder. That tears and anger would surface. Hate and longing, would linger. That one would leave and the other, and one would feel the heart break. That secrets, desperation, hopelessness and defeat were in the cards.

  
But this was the beginning and Sergio thought nothing of the future other then when he would get the chance to kiss Fernando again.

  
Because this was the beginning and Sergio was in love with a fake blonde. And they would spend their days playing silly video games, drink beer and steal secret kisses when no one was looking. They were happy and carefree. So young and naive. Hands touching for a few seconds too long.  
  
In the beginning, Fernando felt as though he was on top of the world. And at this point he still trusted his heart to make the right decisions. And because this is the beginning, he feels invincible, strong and fearless. Not knowing that things will soon change, that he should grab a good hold onto that feeling, because soon, after the beginning has transformed into a middle and an end, he will no longer know what that feels like. And he will no longer trust his heart, only his mind. But for now, the fake blonde is happy and relaxed. Enjoying the secret love he shares with Sergio. Enjoying the fact that he plays for Atletico and the thought of the whole world watching his every move.  
  
Because this is the beginning and beginnings are always easy and light. They don’t really prepare you for what’s to come, because they are as carefree and naive as you. Because beginnings try to hold on, but always, always, they fade away, leaving only a faint memory of itself, somewhere deep down in a dark place.  

 


End file.
